In general, refrigerators are equipment for storing food under low temperature, using low-temperature air.
Refrigerators include a cabinet having a storage space and a door opening/closing the storage space. The storage space may include a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment and the storage door may include a refrigerating compartment door opening/closing the refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment door opening/closing the freezing compartment.
Further, the refrigerator may include an ice-making assembly that makes and stores ice, using cold air. The ice-making assembly includes an ice maker that makes ice and an ice bin that stores ice removed from the ice maker. The ice maker and the ice bin may be provided any one of inside the refrigerating compartment or to the refrigerating compartment door. A dispenser may be additionally provided at the front of the refrigerator for users to conveniently take out the ice from the ice bin.
The dispenser has a depression to easily place a vessel for putting in the ice. Therefore, the front of the door of the refrigerator is depressed and users take out the ice by placing a vessel in the depression without opening the refrigerator door.